Conventionally, in general, a quick-connecting-type pipe joint is used to connect a piping tube to a piping connecting hole of a fluid pressure apparatus. The pipe joint is mounted by press-fitting a cylindrical joint body into the pipe connecting hole (joint mounting hole) of the fluid pressure apparatus. At this time, a pull-out prevention formed of a claw, a projection, or the like is formed on an outer peripheral face of the joint body and locked to a hole wall of the joint mounting hole to thereby prevent the pipe joint from pulling-out of the mounting hole.
However, in the above conventional pipe joint, the pull-out prevention is formed integrally with the joint body and the joint bodies are of a uniform outside diameter. Therefore, the pipe joint cannot be mounted to the joint mounting hole if they are of different dimensions. The pull-out prevention cannot be locked to the hole wall of the joint mounting hole or, on the contrary, the pull-out prevention lodges in the joint mounting hole and the pipe joint cannot be mounted. Especially, dimensional tolerances, errors, and the like may occur informing some of joint bodies of pipe joints and pull-out prevention, joint mounting holes of fluid pressure apparatus, or the like. Therefore, it is quite conceivable that the pull-out prevention does not effectively function and therefore a reliable pull-out preventing effect cannot be obtained or that the pipe joint cannot be mounted to the fluid pressure apparatus depending on the tolerances and errors of both the members.